Twisty Turny Way of Life
by Carriegirl13
Summary: Murder, Love Triangles, and Marriage? An AU fic about Naraku's evil plans and the trials of romance.


**Twisty Turny Way of Life**

**PG-13**

**AU Fic.(Modern Time w/ all the demonic fun :P) **

**Romance, Comedy, Drama**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Me: I do not own Inuyasha...cries**

**Other Me: Steal it! Steal it!**

**Me: Shut-up! Shut-up! Get out of my head! > **

**Chapter One: Meet the girls**

**A young women with a glowing reflection looks in the mirror of the hospital sink. She glances only for a second or two then finishes cleaning the surgical tools. After her task is finished she delivers the tools to D404 Operation room and gives the doctor a quick bow. The doctor was a tall and very cocky man. "Sparkling as ever." the man says while holding one of the tools. The women knew he was trying to flirt with her but she ignored his comment, bowed, and left the room to continue her nursing work. Her next objective was to visit a man in B213, the burn ward. She opened the door quietly, walked in almost as if she was floating, and fed the feeble man his daily supper. After his meal, the man drifted into the abyss of sleep dreaming of the young nurse, Kikyou. **

**Kikyou slipped into the break room to poor herself some coffee. "I hear that stuff gives you cancer or somethin." said a flirtatious voice from the corner. "Hello, Kagura." Kikyou said cooly. Kagura began lilting up a cigarette. "Kagura, this is a hospital." Kikyou said cooly. Kagura glared at her. She tucked the cigarette back under her kimono. She was a Geshia. She did not live the life of one, living in a Geshia house and such. She mainly put on shows for tourists. "What do you want?" "I am waiting for Naraku." Kagura said in a bratty tone. "He is performing surgery at the moment.**" **Kikyou said sharply, like she was ending the conversation at that. Kagura took the hint and left the break lounge. **

**Kagura walked down the street, finally enjoying her cigarette. 'It's a bitch to be addicted.' She thought to herself. Kagura decided to practice to walk over to the training hall and practice her fan moves. _'When I tell people I'm married to a doctor, they think of him as this brave man, saving lives. Bullshit. He preforms risky operations turning humans into demons. The operations are not very human sometimes and I think Kikyou is becoming suspicious. Last thing we need is some Exterminator Cop knocking on our door. We may have to dispose of poor little Kikyou.'_**

"**Everybody on the ground!" the men in the dark jump suits circling the crowd of scared victims at the Downtown Tokyo Bank shout.** **One of the supposed "victims" complied just like the rest. "If nobody moves...nobody gets hurt. Unless the cops don't comply that is." The robber that spoke smiled and a gold tooth gleamed from his mouth. A women with brown hair pulled into a high pony tail waited for the robbers to position themselves in a vulnerable position. 'Some of them are demons. Some are humans. I believe the leader is the strongest, I will take him out first.' The women stood and the room became tense. "Stay down wrench!" the gold tooth demon shouted. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sango and I will be exterminating you this evening." The gold tooth demon smiled. "Hey boys! I think we got ourselves an E Cop. This job is turning very interesting. A few of the robbers charged and Sango knocked them out with only a few blows. After only a few minutes of fighting, it was only her and the gold tooth demon left. He flexed his scaly green claws. Sango leaned against a wall with exhaustion. "You should have stuck with your original plan to take me out first." the demon snarled. "You are to weak to fight me now."** **"Oh really. Well I guess you are telepath but you honestly don't know me at all." Sango grabbed a miniature boomerang out of her pocket and tor a seal off it. Once the seal was of the boomerang grow to about Sango's height. Sango through the boomerang with the remaining strength she had and sliced the demon and half. "Game & point."**

**Sango kicked open the door to the bank and ushered the captives out. Police and press surrounded the bank. Sango ignored the press that was badgering her for information about what happened inside the bank. Sango didn't like that sort of attention and she also considered it unprofessional. She would let the chief handle the press. Once the investigation was over, Sango looked at her watch. "Shit!" Sango muttered. The coroner gave her a weird look. Sango whispered something to a detective and he nodded. "Go ahead and keep your lunch appointment Sango, we are finishing up her anyway." Sango bowed and rushed off to keep her Sushi date with a dear friend of hers. **

**A young college student named Kagome Higurashi straightened her light blue skirt in the mirror. She was planning to go out with her friend Sango for a "good-bye" lunch. "I can't believe I'm going to be in America for two years." Kagome sighed. A rather fat cat meowed at Kagome. "Hungry Buyo?" she asked the cat. He meowed in response. "KAGOME!" a young black haired boy banged on her door. "What is it now Souta?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone. "Houjo is here to see you." he shouted through the door. Kagome left her room and walked by Souta who had gone back to his video games. "Hello, Kagome." Houjo greeted warmly. "Hello." Kagome replied awkwardly. Houjo and Kagome had been together all throughout Kagome's highschool years. "Kagome...I'm not a school boy anymore." She looked into his eyes, the burned with a seriousness, he had never shown before. "I want to be closer to you. I want you to promise yourself to me before you go away." He was slowly walking closer to Kagome. "Will marry me? Kagome...will you...?" Kagome didn't know what to say. She said the first thing that came to mind, a answer she soon would regret. "Yes. I will." Wordlessly Houjo slipped a ring on Kagome's finger and pulled Kagome into a deep kiss. After a few minutes, Kagome broke the kiss. "I have to meet Sango for lunch." Kagome whispered. "Oh...of course..." Houjo walked away whistling a happy tunne.**

** (A/n: Chapter one! I didn't want the first chapter to be slow so I tried picking it up with Sango's preview. The next chapter will obviously be Meet the Boys and chapter 3 will start the story line. I am thinkin this story may go up to like 15 chapters. C'ya! Read & Review! Plz? )**

**  
**


End file.
